Usuario:Scootaloo The best Pony
Mis grandes amigos :D Tspkl : El administrador favorito y mi amigote, el hace las mejoras mas divertidas al chat :D. Fluttershy4567 : Ella me segun es mi madre pero que no me lo dijo hasta ahora xD Dante Emiliano : El mejor bro que eh tenido, pasamos el rato comiendo pizza xD. Nos encanta jugar Assassin's Creed xD White Wolf : El compa del grupo, él y sus blogs sacan una risa. Luiselmarlyto : Un buen amigo. Casi siempre hablamos n.n El mejor moderador del chat eso si Fireshot : Un buen administrador y amigo, tambien en la adiccion al Assassin's Creed XD FanmapacheDj : Amigota de todos, bueno, algunas que otras bromitas hacia dante cambiandolo de genero con su magia xDDD. Me cae rebien ella, eso si es seguro n.n Applejack500G : Una buena amiga tambien, me prometio llevarme a la siguiente reunion familiar apple :D Flutterfan30 : Me esta jugando bromas todo el tiempo pero aun asi... naaah Velen Pinkamena Diane Pie : Le digo valen xD Fionna la humana hda : Amigota de otro wiki tambien xD.Recientemente se convirtio de humana a pony Megaisa : Amiga genial. Recientemente saco su lado enojado en mensajes en otro wiki o.o Lista negra Mlpfanwilices <--------- El 1, o el 2 caen mal al mundo. se creen que destruiran la wiki borrando paginas. Elorientadormas? <--------- Ese we, ya cae de la patada en todo el chat ¬¬ Sobre mi Bueno, soy un brony, adolescente ya que tengo 13 años :P y me la paso aqui la mayoria del tiempo que estoy en la compu xD. Mi personaje ultra favorito y con el que me identifico es Scootaloo ¡YEAH! Me comer pizza :D Casi no juego tanto Xbox (ademas que ya no sirve el sistema -_-), ya que el PS3 me gusto mas xD. Mi SCOOTER! ago impresionantes acrobacias mortales con el n.n Tengo mi cuenta en YouTube :D thumb|183px|XD Me la paso en el chat de aqui con los compadres de la vida, los miembros de la hermandad (Uuuhh, referencia a Assassin's Creed Brotherhood) y nos la pasamos divertido xD. Si quieren jugar con migo en multijugador en algun juego xD... ID del PlayStation 3: Scotbestpony (wow que obvio xD) La musica que me encanta Alex on the spot el soundtrack de Assassin's Creed III (Me encantan mas los soudntracks) lady gaga (haci es, conozco a noé, el mayor fan de Lady Gaga xD) Rainbow Factory (gracias a white, me encanto esta cancion :D) Sountrack de Assassin's Creed II entre otros mas xD luego pongo los videos xD Los videojuegos que mas juego. SII!!! UNA RIMA XD Assassin's Creed (toda la saga) Especialmente el Assassin's Creed III Grand Theft Auto IV Good Of War 3, 4 y si puedo el ascencion tambien xD Max Payne, 2 y el 3 L.A. Noire Mortal Kombat Forza Motosport 4 Gran Turismo 5 xD proximamente mas cuando no me de flojera leer los titulos xD Lo que me gusta Principalmente que... ¡¡¡¡NO ME DIGAN DODO, NI ME COMPAREN CON ALGUN TIPO DE ANIMAL O AVE QUE NO VUELA!!!!!!!!!!!! entre otras cosas. Me encanta la pizza de peperoni. Lo siento waffles, pero la pizza les gano xD Estar en el wiki, especialmente en el chat. Estar jugando mucho el PS3, el Assassin's Creed III es mi obsesion xD. Tambien me gusta estar cantando algunas canciones que oigo xDDD Algo de television de vez en cuando... pasar mis ratos de ocio estudiando... naah xDD Imagenes, galeria, dibujitos digitales, como lo quieras llamar xD buscando mi casco.png|buscando mi casco entre las cosas de rarity scoots0333.png La peluqueria de mascotas de Fluttershy Subtitulado.png|La tienda de mascotas de fluttershy la anciana.png|¡Que anciana mas fea!!! Scootaloo agarrada de las nubes.jpg|yo en las nubes Rainbow dash -Que comieron- Scootaloo -jeje-.png|Quien se tiro un pedo? Scootaloo -aght-.png|Auch Scootaloo -Que onda con ese gusano-.png|Que onda con ese gusano! Scootaloo asustada.png scootaloo cayendo al suelo.png|Durmiendo Scootaloo en escurcion.png|en escurcion Scootaloo relajada.jpg|A relajarse Scootaloo es cool.png|Soy cool Scootaloo se queda dormida.jpg|me dormi en mi scooter! Scootaloo... vuela.png|Estoy volando siii! supervelocidad para escapar de la vieja esa 2.png|Escapando a supervelocidad Sweetie Belle tiene una idea.jpg|La idea de Sweetie Belle Tropesando.png|me tropece con un tronco :( El cumpleaños de la princesa luna Subtitulado.png|jajaja Call of Muffins II Assassin's Xbox 360.png|Call of muffins Call of Muffins II Assassin's PS3.png|Call of muffins ps3 Call of Muffins PS3.jpg|call of ay ya solo veanla Call of Muffins Xbox 360.jpg|call of muffins Call of Muffins II Assassin's.png|anuncio de call of muffins Call of Muffins.png|anuncio de call of muffins dsafw.png|Un rato de vuelo dfsf.jpg|Nooo!! Applejack. Traducido.png|sd Scootaloo de grande wonderbolt.png|Scootaloo de grande. Wonderbolt 100% Scootaloo Approvated.png|100% Aprovado por Scootaloo Cutie Mark Crusaders-Una mala idea....jpg|Una mala idea... Fat Lyra.jpeg|Lyra y sus pasteles Nesquik.png|Nesquik!!! si o es calcetose XD Soy una pegaso no una gallina.jpg|Soy Pegaso, no una gallina Applebloom como Tspkl XD.png|Applebloom vestida como Tspkl2012 XD jjajaja Cmcglass.jpg Clones!!!.png|Clones princess-celestia-and-princess-luna-695-1920x1200.jpg scootaloo-994-1920x1200.jpg|Telegrama Derpy 3D.png|Derpy y su Nintendo 3DS 2 o mas tazas de cafe.png|2 o mas tazas de cafe? YEAH!!!!.png|Siii IMG228.jpg|Un obsequio para mapache :D scoot_scoot_scootaloo_by_deathpwny-d4u7pwy.png|Scooter n.n Scootaloo en nubes.png|Nubes :D Abacho 001.jpg|UN ABACHO! N.N Regalos de amigos ¡SI! De FanMapacheDJ: oliss... scoot te hice este collage espero ke te guste brony.... xD Grazzie Mapache n.n thumb|left|600px|espero que te guste tu collage scott xD thumb|left|600px|un collage para mi carnolo el scoot espero ke te guste chiken... xD thumb|left|600px|Espero que aceptes este obsequio como disculpa Fight Club EK0qDiLlDjI Venice Rooftops 5EaRHlo4B0Y Trouble in the Town O7-W-zLLbVY Welcome to Boston Ff-8uLbFlv8